


I'm like you, and I don't need anybody else

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega / Omega, Omega Ed too, Omega Oswald, Omega Verse, it's strange but it works, no question
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Ed lo sapeva che quella era la cosa giusta da fare.Era un Omega eppure la sua relazione con Kristen era andata a rotoli, e all’inizio era stato così fiducioso, Kristen era l’Alpha ideale ma aveva rovinato tutto e per quello era lì, per farsi “ aggiustare  “ e quello che era peggio l’Altro non cessava di tormentarlo, avere una seconda personalità Alpha era orrendo. Per questo quando incrociò gli occhi di Oswald sentì l’Altro sussultare.Oswald non aveva mai avuto bisogno di un Alpha, tantomeno di un Beta,





	

Ed lo sapeva che quella era la cosa giusta da fare.

Era un Omega eppure la sua relazione con Kristen era andata a rotoli, e all’inizio era stato così fiducioso, Kristen era l’Alpha ideale ma aveva rovinato tutto e per quello era lì, per farsi “ aggiustare “ e quello che era peggio l’Altro non cessava di tormentarlo, avere una seconda personalità Alpha era orrendo. Per questo quando incrociò gli occhi di Oswald sentì l’Altro sussultare.

Oswald non aveva mai avuto bisogno di un Alpha, tantomeno di un Beta, nonostante quello che sosteneva sua madre, pace all’anima sua, lui stava bene da solo e … Fish Moomey lo aveva protetto ma allo stesso tempo lui aveva odiato l’influenza che la potente Alpha aveva su di lui. Il dottor Strange sosteneva che avrebbe potuto curarlo, renderlo uguale a tutti gli altri Omega ma non era quello che lui desiderava. Per questo quando vide Ed rimase senza fiato: l’altro era esattamente come lui, più qualcosa che non riusciva ad identificare.

Non avevano bisogno di nessuno si disse Oswald dopo la loro prima volta, il dottor Strange sarebbe stato furioso ma lui non aveva bisogno di un Alpha per prendersi Gotham, gli bastava avere Ed accanto, Ed e quegli strani indovinelli con cui l’altro si dilettava. Era stato stupido credere che dovesse avere bisogno di un Alpha pensò Ed mentre si stringeva ad Oswald dopo la loro prima volta, lui aveva bisogno solo di Oswald, e per una volta l’Altro concordava, lui aveva solamente bisogno di Oswald, e dei suoi piani sul dominio di Gotham.

Gli parve di udire la risata di quel Beta mezzo matto, Jerome qualcosa, e quella era il sottofondo perfetto: Oswald sarebbe stato il re di Gotham e lui sarebbe stato al suo fianco, non un Alpha o un Beta ma un altro Omega, due Omega avrebbero regnato su Gotham, semplicemente perfetto pensò Oswald prima di cercare le labbra di Oswald, c’era il problema del calore ma a tutto c’era rimedio, a tutto.


End file.
